With high functionalization and multi-functionalization of electronic apparatuses in recent years, electronic apparatuses are equipped with various devices such as a semiconductor chip, a sensor, and a display device. These devices exchange a lot of data between them, and an amount of data has increased with the high functionalization and multi-functionalization of electronic apparatuses. Accordingly, a high-speed interface that is able to transmit and receive data, for example, at several Gbps is often used to perform data exchange.
To improve communication performance of a high-speed interface, various technologies are disclosed. For example, PTLs 1 and 2 disclose a communication system that uses three transmission lines to transmit three differential signals. Furthermore, for example, PTL 3 discloses a communication system that performs pre-emphasis.